


Mockgrade

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Prowl is tired of these shenanigans, and so is Ratchet.
Relationships: Bluestreak/Sideswipe/Sunstreaker (Transformers)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 62





	Mockgrade

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Prowl, Ratchet, Sideswipe/Sunstreaker/Bluestreak  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** Tier Reward ficcy for Turbo!

Prowl stared out over the mess of mechs in the rec room from the door, every single one of them suffering for their indulgence the night before. He wasn't against celebrating a victory over the Decepticons, or even parties in general, but _this_ was twelve shades past ridiculous.

Without a word, Prowl turned and marched himself to the medbay.

"I already told you," Ratchet called from his office when Prowl entered, "No hangover remedies!"

"Good," Prowl said and only stopped when he reached Ratchet's office door. "I take it you've seen the rec room?"

"Seen it, and had no less than three idiots beg me to fix them," Ratchet said and snorted. "I like to party as much as the next mech, but know your limits." He shook his head and signed something on the datapad before him with a flourish. "What brings you here?"

"I was hoping you could help me." Prowl waited until Ratchet looked up at him with an arched optic ridge and smirked. "Do you think you could brew energon that only _looks_ like highgrade?"

Ratchet's optics slowly widened, his jaw sinking, and Prowl couldn't help a snicker. "You are _evil_ ," Ratchet said in awed shock. "And I love it! Pits, yes I can!" He pushed to his feet and waved Prowl back before leading the way to the storage room. "What kind of a time frame am I working with here?"

"Depends," Prowl said as he trailed along. "Do we just want to get back at Sideswipe for providing such tankrot? Or do you want to teach them all a lesson?"

Ratchet paused in gathering supplies and turned toward Prowl, one elbow resting on a shelf. "Primus, that's a choice, isn't it? It'd serve them all right if we did get all the party animals with the fake stuff, but honestly, a fair number of them might use a little caution next time."

"That is wishful thinking."

Ratchet flicked a hand, knocking the comment aside as if it were a little flying bug. "It might be more effective and satisfying to make Sideswipe think he's suddenly started failing at brewing."

"True. Though I have to wonder if that wouldn't encourage him to try to make more to get it right." Though that was a risk no matter what, Prowl knew.

"I'll start a batch that you can mix in with his usual stuff," Ratchet decided with a grin and turned back to his shelves. "I'll need a cube of his so I can try to match it."

"I will return shortly," Prowl promised.

~ | ~

Sideswipe flashed a smile back at Bluestreak and Sunstreaker where they waited on the sofa for him to return with the highgrade. One hand paused as Sideswipe looked into the hidden cubby he'd opened. Was that more highgrade than he'd had before? Usually he looked in and saw less than he remembered.

"Sides?" Sunstreaker called.

"Yeah, I'm getting it," Sideswipe replied, dismissing it. He had made a large batch for the party, maybe they hadn't taken as much as he'd thought? Taking three cubes, he returned to his twin and their guest for the evening.

"Thanks," Bluestreak said as he took the cube. "Though after that party last week, maybe I don't want high grade."

Sideswipe chuckled and snuggled in on the sniper's other side. "Gotta build up a tolerance." He tapped the corner of his cube to Bluestreak's and then took a nice big mouthful-

Which immediately was spit out.

"Eeuuurrrgh!"

Bluestreak and Sunstreaker both paused with their cubes lifted, staring at Sideswipe with wide optics.

"Primus!" Sideswipe gagged and fell into a coughing fit. "Don't-" he wheezed through the static.

Sunstreaker sniffed his cube then sipped it. "Mine's fine."

Sideswipe flailed a hand at Bluestreak, but the sniper took a taste anyway only to jerk the cube away from his face to arm's length, energon sloshing over the side. "Ew! Sides! What happened to this?!"

Sideswipe's vocalizer crackled static and his tanks threatened to revolt just from the lingering taste.

"The frag?" Sunstreaker asked and took Bluestreak's cube to sniff. "Smells fine."

"Does _not_ taste fine," Bluestreak said, then looked at Sideswipe. "We should take him to Ratchet."

Sideswipe tried to say 'no' but he shivered so hard in revulsion, nothing but a thin whine escaped.

"Yeah," Sunstreaker agreed.

~ | ~

" _Hey, Prowl,_ " Ratchet said over a private comm line. " _Guess who I've got in my medbay heaving his bolts up!_ "

Prowl blinked at the sadistic glee in Ratchet's voice. "I thought you were going to make it taste bad, not poison him."

" _Eh, he's not poisoned. It just tastes that bad._ "

Prowl snickered at the unhinged pride that echoed over the comm. "Then my thanks."

" _Welcome!_!" was the chipper reply before Ratchet cut the line.

**Author's Note:**

> [CLICK HERE](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) to learn more about me!
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
>  **Feedback**
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction (regarding the fic tho please)
> 

> 
> **Author Responses**  
>  This author replies to comments, mostly with a simple but heartfelt 'thank you' in acknowledgement of said comment, but longer replies happen as feel natural.  
> If you don't want a reply, for any reason, just put a 'whisper' up front or at the end, and I will simply and quietly appreciate your comment without responding. ^_^


End file.
